


Let Me Put Your Panties To The Side

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Older Liam, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Liam, Younger Zayn, a hint of spanking, blowjob, daddy au, face fucking, office foreplay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is just so good to him..</p><p>*inspired by a chris brown song*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited oops  
> Hope you like it  
> Visit me on Tumblr: Ziamsession

It's been a crazy month, this time of year is what Liam hates the most. It's just work, work and more work. No it doesn't end with the end of a work day. There are late office nights and taking work to home!  
Cause Liam is a serious man who takes his work even more serious! 

So when his cellphone rings at almost 12 p.m he literally growls.  
He picks up the cellphone and sees who's calling.  
"What!" 

It's Zayn. See Liam is a man. And a man have needs. And with all of this work. He doesn't have the chance or even the power to go pull. And he hates the everyday sleeping with someone different. 

That's when Zayn came to the picture. He takes him with him sometimes as a date to the parties he gets invited to or charity events. 

Zayn also goes home with him most nights. Well, all nights. Sometimes Liam also calls him when he needs him. And Zayn is eager to please. But everything is with a price. 

Zayn never stays the night though. That's his only rule... Plus paying forward.. In cash. 

"Still busy?" Zayn says with a soft sultry voice. 

Liam pinches his nose eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and tries to smile.  
"Yeah" 

"It's been a month Liam you've been working non stop. Take a break" Zayn tries smirk evident in his voice.

Liam huffs a laugh "maybe tomorrow".  
"That just means you wouldn't, plus it's the weekend Leeyum. Take. A. Break" 

"Told you Zayn I can't, still got things to sort." Liam sighs 

"Are-Are you still at the office?" Zayn asks surprised.  
"Yes. Yes I am" 

"Can I come?" Zayn asks. And then adds a cute "please?"

Liam leans back on his chair. Smiling he tell him "you'll get bored, Zayn. As you said it's the weekend you're young go to a club or something instead of staying in my office watching me wor.." 

"I want to. So can I?" Zayn cuts him off. 

After a silent moment. Liam agrees. 

**

Zayn arrived half an hour ago. And literally couldn't sit on his ass for five minutes. He's looking around the office, touching stuff. Liam keeps looking at him. And every time Zayn catches his eyes he smiles. 

Zayn went to lay on the couch on his stomach. Facing away from Liam. Tapping on his cell. 

Liam now couldn't not stare. Zayn had his legs bent and hooked his ankles. Swaying them up and down slowly as he he kept tapping on his cellphone.

Liam put down his pen. And swallowed.  
"Zayn"  
Zayn turned his head at that.  
Liam beckoned him. 

Zayn walked till he was leaning on his desk next to him. Liam brought him closer. And Zayn knew what he wanted. He straddled him. Holding the chair so he doesn't lose his balance hands around Liam's head. 

"Hi" Zayn says softly.  
"Hi" brushing their lips together till Liam locks their lips together in a passionate kiss. Zayn starts grinding on him.  
Liam drops his head back. And Zayn starts placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, as he tries to pull at his tie. But Liam stops him by holding his hand. He brings his hand down to his cock. And Zayn bites his lower lip. As he starts palming him through his pants eyes never leaving his face.

Liam is tying so hard to muffle his moans so he just pulls Zayn by his neck and uses him to muffle those moans with a kiss. 

See it's been a month since the last time He saw Zayn.  
Okay.. Zayn did call him once to get him off on the phone.. Or maybe twice.. Three, four times? 

Zayn pulls back "I want to suck you off" he says as he opens the fly of his pants. Liam pulls the chair back when Zayn gets off his lap and lifts his hips so he can pull his pants down. 

Zayn sat between his legs looking up at Liam as he held his cock. Licking the head. Teasing his slit. And Liam is holding the chair with all his power. 

Zayn places wet open mouthed kisses on the side of his cock and gives him teasing licks till he closes his lips on the head. He starts going down on him bobbing his head up and down. Almost taking him all. And he's proud of himself cause Liam is big! 

He pulls off panting "fuck I missed your cock" and starts sucking the head teasing the slit over and over.  
"Yeah, fuck Zayn.. Wait wait, wanna fuck your mouth" 

And Zayn pulls off so Liam can stand up.  
And Zayn goes to open his own pants so he can get himself off. But Liam stops him by holding his chin hard. Liam shakes his head and Zayn whimpers nodding. 

Liam opens his mouth with his hand holding his cock with the other. Zayn sticks his tongue out trying to taste holding Liam's eyes. Liam then starts pushing his cock slowly till he builds a rhythm.  
Zayn chokes as Liam pushes till his cock pushes at the back of his throat.  
"You're taking me so well.. fuck I'm close" he pulls a little but Zayn sucks hard and Liam pushes in to the hilt coming hot down his throat. 

Zayn pulls off when he's done coming and Liam wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and Zayn licks his thumb. Kissing the pad after. 

Liam asks him then "wanna go home?"  
Zayn nods. 

 

**

When they get home. Zayn heads to the bedroom. Liam smiles his way and heads to the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Then follows Zayn. The view he sees in front of him makes his dick twitch again. 

Zayn is in bed not wearing a thing except that lacy white panties. 

Zayn pats the bed next to him.  
Liam smiles and starts taking off his clothes.  
Cock hard. He gets in bed next to Zayn and brings him closer both on their sides. Pecking him on the lips. 

Hands going to the waistband of his panties flicking it against his skin "this for me?" He whispers against his mouth. Zayn nods and Liam swats his arse cheek "use your words" he says lips brushing against Zayn's.  
Zayn bites his lip "for you, All of this is for you" Zayn whispers brushing their noses together. 

Liam turns Zayn on his back hovering over him eyes dilated. He stands on his knees between his legs. Brings a pillow and puts it under Zayn's ass. 

He brings both of Zayn's open legs closing them together and lifts them bending them on his chest. "Hold your legs, gonna eat you out".

Zayn is really hard it hurts he wants to come so bad. Liam has a hard grip on his arse cheeks. "Come whenever you feel yeah babe, cause I'm not stopping till I've had enough of you" 

Zayn moans at that. Liam pulls his panties to the side. Zayn watching him. Biting his lips.

Liam sucks on his perineum. Knows how sensitive it's for Zayn. Then buries his lips in the cleft of his ass giving a fat stripe over his fluttering hole. He keeps flicking his tongue against his hole. Zayn moans hoarsely toes curling "more, Daddy" Liam starts pushing past his entrance and Zayn whines brokenly.  
Liam licks deeper into him his lips rubbing against his sensitive skin.

Liam is tonguing into him. Obscene noises as he eats him out. And Zayn is a total mess. And Liam takes the chance to add a finger heading to Zayn's prostate with teasing touches. 

Zayn can't form a coherent word he's all whimpers and moans. "Don't feel like coming yet baby? Is this not doing it for ya?" 

Zayn shakes his head, swallowing before he says hoarsely "w-want to come with you inside me" 

Liam almost came untouched from his words only. Zayn was glistening with sweat hair a mess, legs scratched red from his hold. 

Liam pulls his finger out. Grabbing the lube.  
"Hands and knees babe".

Zayn moves as fast as he can his hands are strained from holding his legs this long.

Liam smears some lube on his entrance before he starts pushing two fingers inside, slowly. Till he took them to the last knuckle.

Zayn said voice almost gone "just fuck me Daddy". And Liam pushed the end of his back down with his hand arse up. He pushed his fingers deeper. Zayn was moaning onto the pillow as Liam moved his fingers faster a couple of times till he pulled them out. Starting to slick himself up. 

"such a good boy, you were so good to me baby" he says voice husky with arousal as he pins himself to Zayn's back.  
"Gonna give you what you want" kissing his shoulder arm wrapped around his neck holding his face to the side so he can see him.  
"Do you want it Zayn" he whispers as he rubs his cock against his puckered hole. 

"N-need it Liam, please" 

Liam pushed inside him both of them cursing at the same time. "So fucking tight" he starts pushing deeper till his hips fit the curve of his ass. 

Liam pulled back till only the tip was inside only to push in back again hard.  
"Don't muffle your moans wanna hear you" he says kissing his shoulder. 

Liam placed a hand on Zayn's thigh bending it. As he starts thrusting hard and fast aiming his prostate. And Zayn lets out those throaty moans. "Harder, Daddy"

Zayn lifts a had placing it on Liam's ass. "Wanna come daddy"  
Their bodies were on fire. "Gonna come all over my sheets Zayn?"  
Zayn nods can't utter a word.  
Digging his nails deeper on Liam's ass making Liam hiss at the pain. At the pleasure.. Zayn clenched hard on Liam.. As he came and Liam continued thrusting through his orgasm. When he felt himself going to come he pulled himself out hands on the bed lifting himself as he came on his ass. Seeing his come dripping on him. 

Zayn lifted his arse higher with his legs trying to get the come over his hole. Still shaking from his amazing orgasm. 

Liam dropped on his back next to him. Zayn still on his stomach. Head facing him a dazed smile forming on his lips. As they both get their breath even again. 

Liam leaves the bed to clean them both. And when he sees Zayn move to stand he catches his wrist "stay".

Zayn seems to have a fight inside.. 

Then he moves closer to Liam under the sheets "Okay".


	2. I Just Wanna Say You're Mine, You're Mine..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We celebrated valentines day early this year lol .. So this is another chapter a valentiney fluffy sappy one with smut that I just felt like writing it's not edited *hides face* .. Hope you like it 
> 
> My tumblr: Ziamsession

Zayn's eyes fluttered open. He felt warm. Not as every morning where he pulls the cover under his chin covering his exposed skin from the chilly air. 

Cause he's just so Zayn! He knows how cold he feels but still sleeps half naked. Knows he'll be pressured but still doesn't study till it's the night of his exam. Knows how much it's bad for him but still smokes. Knows he's falling for him and instead of cutting all ties as he knows he should. He's drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

He knows what he's ever done with Liam wasn't like what he did with other customers.  
Liam since the beginning was different. He knew at that time. But decided to ignore the fact.

He never called a customer to offer his 'services'. He never called a customer to see how he's doing or just to chat.

Like he never spent the night at their homes. 

He turns his head slowly to see Liam flushed to his back, hearing his soft snores. He smiled at the memories of last night. 

No man made him feel like that and made him literally lose himself to the feeling. And taking as much as he's giving.

He slowly slips out of his hold. Liam stirs but still asleep. And Zayn tried to be as quite as he can. He got out of the bathroom wearing his boxer. And heads to the kitchen as he checks his cellphone. Two messages from one of his customers and he decides to ignore it.  
He opens the fridge to decide what to make for breakfast. Eggs orange juice and toast! Omelette it is then.  
He puts his playlist on and starts cooking. 

**

Liam hears the click of the door. He opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He turns on his stomach. And inhales. His pillow smells like Zayn. He smiles and buries his head more sighing. He pushes the covers and heads to the bathroom to relive himself and slips on a sweatpants. 

When he enters the kitchen Zayn is flipping some eggs. Singing softly and swaying to Jhene Aiko's Spotless Mind. 

He leans on the wall. Watching him with a smile. Zayn turns to place the eggs on their plates. And Zayn literally jumps at the sight of him.  
"God! You scared me" Zayn says as he puts sets the fry pan down. A blush high on his cheeks. 

"Didn't want to interrupt you" Liam smirks.  
Zayn turns to hide how a blushing mess he is to take some glasses out "I-I hope you don't mind I made us breakfast?" 

And as he lift himself on his tip toes to bring the small glasses. He feels Liam flush against him and the glasses almost slip from his hands. Liam slips his hands over Zayn's slowly taking the glasses placing them on the counter. Wraps his arms around Zayn's waist and whispers "you got some moves" smirk evident in his voice. 

He kisses along his neck. "Should've known with the way you ride it" one of his hands slipping to cup his ass. Then widens his legs as Liam pushes his hard on to him. Zayn gasps. 

Liam turns Zayn's face towards him Lips brushing against each other voice hoarse "See what you do to me?" 

 

Zayn nods slowly, he feels out of breath.  
His cock twitching. Liam's both hands holds his hips. And starts swaying them slowly. "Gonna have to make you give me a show one day". 

Zayn let's out a breath. Nodding his lips touch Liam's jaw. Liam turns him around and lifts him on the counter. Zayn is quick to close his legs around Liam bringing the man closer to him. Liam has this proud smirk on his face. Zayn's eyebrows furrow as he tries to grind against him. Liam locks their lips together holding his hips still. Zayn groans into his mouth. Which makes it easier for Liam to deepen the kiss. 

Zayn is drunk on him. Liam pulls back licking his lips like he's chasing his taste.  
He turns taking his plate and heading to sit on the couch. Zayn is lost for words. He's so hard he needs release. But he hops off the counter and takes his own plate and goes to sit next to Liam. 

Liam holds his waist and brings him on his lap. And he starts eating quietly. Zayn does the same. His eyes are on Liam's lips. They're bruised after their snog and in a darker shade of pink than they already are. Liam meets his eyes. Lips twitching in a smile. Zayn places his plate on the table. And he waits for Liam to be done. 

They're both hard. Liam's cock pocking him. And he can't stop squirming. But Liam's hold is strong. He feels the heat curling deep in his belly. 

Liam places his plate down. And Zayn is quick to turn to straddle him stumbling as he tries. Liam letting out a huffed laugh. holding Zayn's chin closer "eager ha?" A hand squeezing his ass. 

Zayn closes his eyes biting his lip. "I'm afraid this is going to be quick baby, don't think I can spend much time prepping you" now both hands squeezing his ass under the boxers. His boxers. "Don't think you need to, not after yesterday" he says low as he strokes a finger on his hole. 

Zayn opens his eyes looking at a smirking Liam. Blush high on his cheeks. Already sweating though they still didn't do anything. 

Liam pulls down his boxers. Helping him taking them off all the way.  
Liam brings his middle and pointer finger to Zayn's mouth "Coat them well baby".

Zayn sucks at them first just a try of him teasing Liam back. Though the smirk on Liam's face means he's on to what he's thinking. He licks his finger coating them with spit. 

Liam pulls his fingers out. Bringing Zayn flush against him cock trapped between them. Bringing his hand around circling Zayn's hole with one finger pushing it in slowly. When he slides it all the way feeling his tightness around him. 

He pulls his finger out sliding two. Zayn whimpers when he starts stretching him. Liam fucks his finger in and out. Zayn is panting against Liam's cheek fucking himself on his fingers. 

He whimpers a "please".  
And Liam pulls his fingers not so gentle and swats his ass. "Please what?"  
Zayn answers breathily "please Daddy" 

"Gonna ride me Zayn?" Liam whispers softly the opposite of his harsh bites and bruises he's sucking on Zayn's neck and collarbone. 

"Yes daddy" Zayn's answer is quick as he tries to take Liam's cock out. 

Liam's tutting. Making Zayn still and points for him to turn around. He stands up and Liam lifts up to gets rid of his sweatpants. He brings Zayn to his Lap a hand holding his cock the other spreading Zayn. He rubs his leaking tip on his fluttering hole. Zayn pushes back slowly on Liam's cock till he's sitting properly on Liam's lap legs spread. 

He moans at the feeling of him inside him. He starts lifting himself up then sinking down. Riding Liam properly. Liam rests his head back letting out a groan at how tight he feels around him "always feel so good baby" Zayn lets out soft ah's. 

Zayn starts picking up the pace. His moans getting louder. Clenching on Liam so hard.  
Liam holds his hips stilling Zayn. Zayn let's out a whine at that. 

Liam holds The back of Zayn's knees bending them against his chest. And starts thrusting. Zayn's toes curls as Liam hits that spot that makes his skin tingle. His thrusts are hard and fast. "Cmon wanna feel you come, wanna feel you tight around me".

Zayn cries out "oh, fuck" with a last right thrust of Liam he comes in thick white stripes clenching hard on Liam. Liam keeps at the angle fucking him through his orgasm. And he comes after couple more thrusts. 

Liam pulls out slowly and lowers Liam's legs. Zayn can't feel his bones. Liam stands up holding Zayn close picking couple of tissues to try and clean themselves. Zayn's eyes are half open. When he notices Liam's looking at him. He buries his smile against Liam's neck. 

He lays them down on the couch Zayn on his chest still naked. Zayn keeps dozing off and waking up every ten minutes. Liam has a hand around Zayn's back. The other holding the remote switching between channels. 

"You tired me out" Zayn mumbles making Liam look down at him. His cheek is pressed on Liam's chest. Liam pinches his ass. Making him jump. "'s all your doing" smirking. 

Zayn sighs out a "mhmm"  
after a moment of silence Liam says "what's with the rom coms, every single channel!"

Zayn lifts his head resting his chin on his chest "it's valentines day" and Liam goes still. Zayn feels that "'m sorry if I.. If I took you away from any plans today, like you can g.." 

Zayn cuts him off with raising both eyebrows "I don't have any plans" smiling at Liam. Adding then "actually never had plans for this day" smile faltering for a second. 

Liam is looking at him silently and Zayn can't keep eye contact with him. 

"I need a shower" he mumbles trying to pull out of Liam's hold. Liam lets him. 

Liam takes his cellphone and calls the house keeper.  
"I know you shouldn't be working today but can you do me a favor?"  
She agrees at what he tells her and actually felt excited for him. 

Liam takes Zayn out first stopping at his apartment cause he wants to change. Liam is waiting for him leaning in the car as he smokes. And Zayn enters the apartment seeing Harry cooking at the kitchen. 

"Hey! You didn't reply on my messages, made me worry about you"  
Zayn smiles "sorry, was busy" 

"Want some?" Harry asks shaking the frying pan. Zayn shakes his head "no, I'm going out, just came to change".

Harry raises both eyebrows "oh, really? On valentines day? A date? With who? Tell me? Is he handsome?" Zayn laughs as Harry follows him to his room. 

"It's.. It's not a date. Just one of the customers. Wanted to go out for a bit before going back to his place" 

Harry smirks. "Did you- did you sleep at a customer's yesterday" 

Zayn tries not to meet his eyes as he changes.  
"Oh god you did! What about your rules! He must be good."  
Zayn groans out "stop it Harry" 

Harry's grin gets bigger as he walks backwards. And Zayn covers his face with his hands. "Don't you dare open that window Harry" he shouts. 

When he gets out of his room he sees Harry by the window. "He is a greek god no wonder y..." 

Zayn flips him off. Shouting a loud "see ya"

 

**

Liam takes him to his favorite spot away from the loudness of the city..  
And the whole time they're talking Zayn is lost in his thoughts..  
'This isn't how it should be, what are we doing' though he wants just that.. He just don't want to let his hopes to go high only to be crushed down again. 

**

Liam takes him back home after he gets a call from his house keeper.  
They meet her as she's going out. She has this huge approving smile when she sees Zayn. Looking at Liam like a proud mother. 'A right about time' is on the tip of her tongue. She always treated him all those years like she treats her son. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malik, Liam. Have a great night" she leaves but not before whispering something to Liam. Who nods his head and closes the door behind her. Zayn heads to the kitchen and he takes a double look at the dining table. 

He gets closer. Dinner set for two, champagne and lit candles. Littered rose petals too. And he's speechless.  
He turns around to see Liam standing with a smile hands behind his back. But he's not his confident self. Still smug, at least not as confident. He goes closer to Zayn presenting a single red rose.

"Happy valentines day" he says in a low voice. Zayn takes a breath taking the rose silently. Lost in his thoughts. Liam runs a hand on Zayn's cheek. Zayn leans at the touch. 

"Y-you didn't have to do this.. we're not.. We're not like that" And Liam knows, can see that Zayn wishes they actually were. Liam wraps his arms around his waist whispering against his lips "I already made you break some rules" shrugging with a soft smile. 

"Be mine.. yeah?" He says brushing their noses together. "And not just for tonight" 

Zayn shakes his head and Liam thinks he's not okay with this but Zayn is shaking his head not believing this. He wants this. Want Liam. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him.


End file.
